HPV-1000
The HPV-1000 is a police motorcycle in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description The HPV-1000 is a police motorcycle ridden by San Andreas Police Department police bikers.The bike also resembles a Wayfarer but modified. It is very fast and agile (below higher end models such as the FCR-900 and NRG-500), although the player can fall off easily if they have minimal "bike skill". If the Rhino or Hunter is not yet available, this bike is a good choice for completing the Vigilante side mission - mainly because the player can fire a submachine gun straight ahead or on both sides, allowing them to take out the opponent easily. Although its siren is no longer effective in prompting oncoming vehicles to move out of the way, its compact motorcycle design allows it to navigate around traffic far better than full-sized cars. The HPV-1000 assumes a unique model that isn't shared by another motorcycle, and bears resemblance to a police Kawasaki KZ1000. HPV is probably a reference to human papillomavirus, which is one of the most common STDs. Prominent appearances in missions The HPV-1000 makes an important appearance in "Cop Wheels", in where protagonist Carl Johnson needs to steal four HPV-1000s in various places around Las Venturas for the heist and needs to deliver it to a moving Packer. Performance The HPV1000 has average accelaration, but is considerably fast, faster than most bikes. It is one of the few bikes which have off/on-road tires. This means that it is a very good replacement for the PCJ-600 or Sanchez, if they aren't currently available. It also has a very powerful engine, capable of tackling the toughest of hills and roadways. It is also very agile, though at higher speeds, you might have to resort to brake-turning. Overall, this is a great bike, and one of the best. Its main advantage over other bikes is its versatility, though some bikes (Sanchez, Quadbike) beat it at off-road, and others (FCR-900, Freeway) beat it at street racing, it is still considerably good at both. It is a very desirable bike, and great for beginners and experts. Trivia * In a beta version of the game, there was "911" written on the rear, and "SAPD" was replaced with "POLICE".Beta HPV-1000 In another beta version, there was a LSPD HPV-1000,Beta HPV-1000 2 implying that there would be a city-specific version of each HPV-1000, rather than a state-wide version. * HPV most likely stands for ''H'ighway 'P'atrol 'V'ehicle' *HPV is also an abbreviation for the Human Papiloma Virus. Location * Found patrolling the streets in the main cities in San Andreas (Los Santos, and San Fierro,ect...) * They spawn quite quickly; if you kill the riders at a red stop light another one will spawn and you can get around 6 HPVs in very quickly. References See also * VCPD Wintergreen, GTA Vice City Stories equivalent. * Police Bike, The Ballad of Gay Tony equivalent. }} de:HPV1000 (SA) es:HPV1000 pl:HPV1000 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Bikes Category:Police Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Emergency Vehicles